Embodiments of the invention relate to a power control device, and more particularly to a technology for stably performing a power ramp-up operation during a power-up operation of an integrated circuit (IC) having heterogeneous power (i.e., different power-supply voltages).
Generally, a power-up signal generation circuit of a semiconductor device performs initialization of the semiconductor device. Meanwhile, the power-up signal generation circuit receives an external voltage (VDD) from an external part so as to operate the semiconductor device. The external voltage (VDD) level starts from 0V and gradually increases to a target voltage level along a predetermined slope.
In this case, when all circuits of the semiconductor device directly receive the external voltage (VDD), initialization of a specific node and supply of stable power are needed. The semiconductor device includes a power-up signal generation circuit configured to enable a power-up signal, so that the enabled power-up signal is supplied to individual circuits after the external voltage (VDD) reaches a stable voltage level. The semiconductor device is initialized by the power-up operation.